Unwelcome Interruptions
by Obsidian Abyss
Summary: Akashi likes kissing Kuroko and the bluenette doesn't really mind. Sadly, certain others do. Takes place in Middle School.


Unwelcome Interruptions

Plot: Akashi likes kissing Kuroko and the bluenette doesn't really mind. Sadly, certain others do. Time Period: Middle School.

Pairing: Akashi x Kuroko

Disclaimer: Will never ever own KuroBasu

AN: My computer died and am now risking having my parents find out my secret identity on the internet by using by father's laptop. But I really, really had to (my muse would've gone POOF)! This video: **youtube watch?v = yc4Ae5qAO64 (or simply search **

[CMV] Kuroko no Basket : Aishiteru (Akashi x Kuroko x Murasakibara) on youtube)

inspired me. Seriously, you have to watch it! I couldn't stop giggling xD Love you Murasakibara! And the cosplaying is sooooo...

Yeah, you just _have_ to watch it. And that person's other KuroBasu video. They're both awesome!

* * *

**Start of Story.**

It was a fairly cloudy Thursday Morning. It wasn't too hot nor was it too cold. Today, the weather was fine for anyone to do outdoor activities with their friends or family. Though as of now, most people were only waking up or dressing up to get to work or school. It was a weekday after all.

"Ah," Kuroko yawned quietly to himself as he combed his bed hair with his pale fingers. in an attempt to calm his bird sleepy bluenette had fallen asleep on the table while his mother prepared breakfast. Apparently, those 5 minutes of sleep were enough to make his hair so messy that it practically defied gravity.

As the minutes passed, his hair slowly but surely calmed down a little but some strands were still up in weird angles and no matter how much Kuroko tried to keep it down, it would go 'fwung~' and go back up.

'_Nnnn...'_ Kuroko thought in frustration as he raked his fingers down his scalp. His face showed a completely blank expression though.

Once he got to school, he'll run straight to the comfort room to sprinkle some water on his hair to calm it a little. This was getting annoying and he definitely did not want a certain _friend_ of his to see him now -

Sadly, it seemed fate was against him. A very familiar chuckle was heard from behind him. "Good Morning, Tetsuya."

The bluenette immediately stopped trying to fix his bed hair and turned around.

"Good Morning, Akashi-kun." Kuroko greeted politely, bowing down. At least his slightly messed up hair covered his lightly pink tinted face. How long had Akashi been there?

"Since the beginning, Tetsuya." The red head answered the unspoken question quite brightly as he swung his arm around the shorter male's waist. "And I highly suggest that you stop what you're doing. You look very cute with your bed hair you know?"

"..." Kuroko tried his hardest to keep a straight face as they walked side by side to school, the red head's arm still settled rather tightly (but not uncomfortably) around his waist. Unconsciously, he leaned more towards Akashi's touch, making his fellow Middle School student, smirk victoriously.

The two relaxed into a comfortable and soothing silence as they reached Teiko Middle. Neither noticed or cared how close they appeared to the students who were outside at that moment but those students knew that it was wise for them to not speak a word about it if they valued their lives.

Besides, majority didn't even notice the bluenette.

"We're here." Kuroko stated monotonously as he stared blankly at the crimson ones of his clubmate.

"Hm," Akashi hummed in agreement, reluctantly letting go of Kuroko. And after what seemed to be like a millisecond, he realized something.

The vice captain's lips quirked up a little. "It seems that I've forgotten something."

"Really?" Kuroko tilted his head to the right in a cute manner. It was very rare for his schoolmate to actually forget something. "What would that be?"

"I forgot," Akashi leaned down, the distance between the two students' lips slowly closing. "to give you a good morning ki - "

"KUROKOCCHI! AKASHICCHI!" A certain annoying blonde came rushing to them, waving enthusiastically while grinning widely. "GOOD MORNI- AAAAAH!"

The usually graceful model suddenly tripped on a rock and fell on his head then rolled in a fast pace to their direction. Unfortunately, Akashi had to push Kuroko away and make himself step back so they would avoid Kise. Fortunately, the idiotic blonde's course was interrupted by a hard cement wall.

Akashi hoped that it didn't hurt too much because if it did, Kise would be sent home and he wouldn't have a chance to make the teen suffer during practice today.

"OOOF!" Cracks surrounded the twitching body that collided with that poor wall. Hopefully it was okay.

"Are you alright, Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked in concern as he pulled the model off the wall.

Akashi shook his head at the ridiculousness of it all. "Let him stand on his own, Tetsuya. He has to suffer for his unbecoming entrance. Ryouta, I suggest you go straight to the infirmary this instant and get ice on those bruises." So that he could make those bruises come back with a vengeance later.

"Yes, I'm alright!" Kise said as he swayed on his feet. There were small angel winged Kurokos flying around his head actually. "Waah...That was a hard hit..."

"Excuse me," Akashi waved his hand at one of the girls passing by who he knew was a die hard Kise fan. "Ryouta here had an accident and needs help in walking to the infirmary. Do you have the time to escort him?"

"Eh? Kise-kun?!" The girl's eyes sparkled in excitement while the female population that heard Akashi glared at the first year in jealousy and envy. The aura was pretty dark alright. "I would love to! I will definitely help him get to the infirmary! I will make sure he gets the right treatment and - "

"Great!" Akashi smiled charmingly and pushed the dizzy teen to the girl's open arms. "His safety and health is all up to you now! Thank you very much!" He turned around, grabbed Kuroko's hand and walked into the school as though nothing happened at all.

"Ah, Akashi-kun..." Kuroko spoke up as the red head led him to the classroom. Akashi waved his free hand to let the bluenette know that he was listening. "Are you sure it's alright to leave Kise-kun with that girl?"

The taller male turned his head and smiled casually. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

And from outside of the corridors (particularly, the entrance grounds), screams and battle cries were heard. There was one distinct cry of help that Kuroko vaguely recognized as Kise's.

"See? He's enjoying himself." Akashi stated brightly.

"I suppose." Once the two entered their classroom, they chatted with each other until the bell rung and the teacher came in.

Neither mentioned the failed kiss attempt earlier.

* * *

_Recess Break_

The two classmates spent their 30 minute break on the rooftop. Normally, it would be too hot to stay there but today, it was very cloudy and slightly windy so the temperature was quite cool.

Kuroko and Akashi were leaning on the wall beside each other and again did not notice the close proximity. They were quite content with simply watching the clouds come and go. The bluenette found himself very relaxed since he enjoyed the calmness of it all...

And the fact that he got to spend it with Akashi...but the other male didn't really need to know that.

While the bluenette was deep in thought, the red head picked out a pocky box and took out one vanilla flavored stick then placed it in his mouth. With a light smirk he tapped the thoughtful bluenette.

"...Ah! Yes, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko turned his head when he was brought out of his thoughts by the light tapping of his companion. He stared wide eyed at the little treat sticking out of his classmate's mouth.

Akashi smiled handsomely as he leaned closer to the bluenette. "Well? Aren't going to take a bite? I thought you liked vanilla."

"Eh?" The pale cheeks were now a slightly darker shade of pink. "Well...ah..."

Kuroko really liked the taste of vanilla (his obsession with the vanilla milkshake was proof of that) and he really liked Akashi so...

Who could say no to that?

He shyly moved closer to the red head who was staring at him expectantly with a smirk. Kuroko opened his mouth and was about to take a little of the pocky until -

"Is that a vanilla flavored pocky stick?" A very tall figure asked, appearing out of thin air. He walked towards the surprised duo before he took a large bite of the sweet, leaving only a small part left which Akashi grudgingly chewed on as he glanced at the teen with an almost grumpy expression on his expression. He needed something sharp to throw at the candy loving idiot who didn't know how to read the atmosphere.

Kuroko stared as Murasakibara leisurely chewed on the sweet and then leaned in between him and Akashi. Quite strangely, he wanted to give the tall purple haired middle schooler an ignite kai punch. Usually he wasn't like that but...

The dense giant looked at both of them with a look of confusion. "That was very sweet...Hm? Why are you both looking at me like that?"

"Nothing Murasakibara-kun/Atsushi." The two commented in sync at they looked away at the opposite direction.

Kuroko bit his lip in disappointment while looking down.

Akashi mentally sighed as he brushed his hair backwards with his fingers.

Murasakibara looked at them both and wondered if he had missed something important.

* * *

One more period to go until lunch and their English teacher was absent so they were to study at the library for the next 50 minutes.

Students weren't able to hide or pretend they weren't studying because there were a lot of librarians who didn't have any work to do other than to supervise them.

Except Akashi and Kuroko.

The teachers knew the red head as a model student who always got good grades, always completed his requirements and would never waste time on anything unimportant.

As for Kuroko, he always escaped their notice so all was well.

The two students retreated into the farthest and most hidden corner of the library. No one was going to bug them into tutoring the students for their upcoming exams because they escaped their loud mouthed classmates who refused to open their textbooks.

It was a plus that the research materials they liked to read were found in that particular area.

"I never would have thought that I would see the day that you would deliberately do something that was against the rules, Tetsuya." Akashi stated as he pointed at the milkshake in Kurokos hand.

"I was thirsty and the librarians didn't notice." The bluenette offered weakly before sippping his cold drink. Akashi chuckled lightly.

"You and that vanilla milkshake." The red head rolled his eyes at the shorter male who simply pouted as he continued to drink the beverage. Honestly, he was just too cute. Akashi couldn't help but tease the bluenette.

Kuroko huffed quietly as he looked away from his companion. His hands, gripping on the chilly drink. He really couldn't help it! It was his favorite drink and he just had to have it.

"You know, I've never tasted a vanilla milkshake before." Akashi announced in realization. "I always ordered something with fruits so I hope you don't mind..." His larger hand covered the pale hands of Kuroko. He pulled the drink closer to his being and sipped it.

'_Sweet...'_ He thought as he tasted the cold substance. Akashi looked up and saw the bluenette looking at him. '_But I know what tastes even sweeter.'_

Akashi brought the cup down and pulled Kuroko's chair neared to him while he leaned closer to the bluenette.

Kuroko, having temporarily forgotten the drink and was quite in shock so he didn't react as his companion started getting steadily closer to him. Shockingly, the phantom player felt himself edging nearer to the red head.

Then, there came the -

"Tetsu! I need help with this question! Oi! Where are you?" The floor rumbled as Aomine stomped on the floor while he looked for his partner. Akashi had to grab the milkshake to keep it from spilling on the ground. Kuroko was stumped.

"Shhhh!" The students who were studying and librarians nearby shushed the tall basketball ace who turned around and found the guy he was looking for.

"There you are!" He grinned as he walked to the silent table.

"Shhhh!"

"I've been looking for you! I need some help on this question! You see there's this..."

"Shhhh!"

"And the..."

"Shhhh!"

Akashi rubbed his aching forehead as Kuroko quietly explained to Aomine how to answer the question.

This was getting very irritating.

* * *

_Lunch_

"Akashi-kun, I am not a child. Please stop trying to feed me." Kuroko said stoically as he tried to swat the flying chopsticks away.

"Tetsuya, the food you brought for lunch is not nutritional enough for a growing teen like you and I want you to be healthy." Akashi reasoned as he used his free hand to trap those of Kuroko's. "Now, say 'ah' and finish the bento I made for you so that this can be over with very quickly."

"But..."

"No."

"But..."

"Here," The food was shoved into his mouth. Kuroko reluctantly chewed it. As expected of Akashi, it tasted delicious. "Now a few more to go."

The two were currently eating in the grassy grounds behind one of the gyms. They were sitting in the shade of a big apple tree. Normally they would be eating with the others in the cafeteria or on the rooftop but Akashi wanted a change of scenery for just the two of them.

How sweet of him.

"Ah," Kuroko opened his mouth and Akashi gladly fed the cute bluenette.

Once they finished their food, they relished in the silence and the beautiful garden of their school. Rarely anyone or crossed on this part of the school so the grasses were green and healthy, there were many flowers blooming beautifully and the winds were cool, soothing and relaxing.

"Let's visit here more often, Akashi-kun." Kuroko said as he leaned in closer to the warmth of his companion.

"Of course, Tetsuya." Akashi smiled warmly as he rested his head on the bluenette's shoulder. He stared at the peaceful expression of his classmate. Maybe now...

Kuroko felt a pair of crimson eyes stare at him and he looked at the teen resting his head on his shoulder. "Akashi-kun?"

"..Stay still..." The red head moved in and Kuroko closed his eyes.

**SHWOOOSH~~~~~SMACK - SMACK**

Akashi glared hatefully at a certain rolling pencil he noticed, sticking onto the bark that previously had a healthy red apple sticking to it.

'_Shintarou...as impressive as your aim with that pencil is and how useful your fingers are when you shoot the ball during practice...I_ _**will **break every single finger on your left and your right hand painfully.'_

As the vice captain of the basketball team started planning the deaths of his fellow clubmates, Kuroko stared confusedly at the red apple on the ground that hand bounced off of his head then Akashi's.

"Let's go back to class, Tetsuya." Akashi said as he stood up. Kuroko let out a sigh.

"Alright, Akashi-kun."

* * *

"Akashi seems to have more killer intent today," Nijimura noted as he watched the red head glare scarily at his teammates. "Usually he's more relaxed. What the hell's wrong with him?"

His yearmate shrugged nonchalantly. "It must be one of his off days. He's probably just in a bad mood. Everyone's goes through stuff like that every once in a while."

"...Captain..." The older student turned around and stared in shock at the tortured figures standing in front of him.

"What. Happened." Kise looked ready to faint.

"Akashi/Aka-chin/Akashicchi." Murasakibara, Midorima, Kise and Aomine replied in unison.

Nijimura grunted. Bad mood is definitely not enough to describe Akashi right now.

"Take a 10 minute break and drink lots of water. Your training will be light today."

"Thank you, captain." Those kouhai of his actually sounded grateful for once. That red head really scared them straight.

* * *

"Good job today, Tetsuya." Akashi complimented as he gave the bluenette a towel. They were one of the only ones left now. Their captain and some other first stringers were cleaning up at the gym while they were the only ones in the locker room.

"...Akashi-kun was very impressive today as well." Kuroko said as he offered the other a bottle of cool water. Akashi gladly accepted it and gulped the substance down.

The two tired students changed into their extra clothes in silence. The only sounds that could be heard were the occasional squeaking of shoes from outside the dripping of the faucets.

"...Mm, Akashi-kun," Kuroko walked over to the red head who had just pulled his shirt over his head.

"Yes?"

"Why were the others lying on the ground a while ago?" The bluenette asked curiously. Akashi smiled innocently.

"They had a different training regimen for today which greatly tired them." Kuroko nodded in acceptance.

"Hopefully they're alright now," Kuroko mumbled as he closed the locker assigned to him. He turned around and saw Akashi standing right before him.

"You don't know how long I've waited to do this," The red head cupped the pale cheeks of the wide eyed Kuroko. "So let me do this..."

He leaned down and _finally _locked lips with the cute bluenette below him.

...

...

...

"OI!" Two hands suddenly appeared in between the faces of the two and pushed them apart, causing both to tumble and fall.

Kuroko blushed brightly at the fact that they were caugyht while Akashi glared at the fuming captain. Just when he finally got to taste those delicate lips...

"Do your _business_ somewhere else! Not in the locker rooms." The captain yelled as he kicked the two out (and their bags too). "I _swear_ if I catch you two at it again in the gym or in the locker rooms..."

Akashi ignored the ranting of his captain and chose to pull the bluenette with him and walk out of the school grounds.

"My parents are out of town for a week." The red head announced as he stared at the light blue eyes of Kuroko.

"...Mine will be too..." The shorter male replied, making Akashi smirk.

"Get some extra clothes, Tetsuya." Akashi ordered as they walked to Kuroko's place. "You'll be sleeping over at my place for a few nights."

Before the bluenette could reply, the red head pulled him into a kiss.

**End of Story.**


End file.
